girl you're My spirit
by syeakarim
Summary: choi minho yang telah kehilangan semangat dan memutuskan untuk berhenti dari dunia basket bertemu dg seorang gadis yang membuat semanagtnay kembali Who she's?
1. Chapter 1

**Girl You are my spirit**

by:NoonaSyea

Rated: T

Pairing : choi Minho/April

Genre:… binggung…..

_**Summary**_

Semangat yang ia berikan membuatku mampu berdiri lagi dari keterpurukan ini. Tapi mengapa hanya ia yang bisa memberi spirit ini kenapa aku tidak bisa? Aku mau mencoba memberikannya kareana akhirnya ku tahu kalau aku menyukainya tidak hanya sekedar suka tapi aku juga jatuh hati padanya … semoga spirit yang aku berikan bisa ia rasakan dan dengan ini kami bisa bersama lagi.

Chapter 1.

"hhoum..Pagi hari yang indah…"

Ya hanya itu kalimat yang bisa gadis ini ucapkan, dan mungkin kalimat itu juga yang bisa membuatnya lupa akan kejadian kemarin yang menimpahnya, dan kejadian itu pula yang telah membuat eommma dan appanya bersedih. Dan mulai hari ini ia ingin mengubah jalan hidupnya dan mencoba menjadi kan hari-harinya lebih berguna .

"pagi semua.. " sapa gadis ini dengan riang kepada teman-temannya,ya seperti biasa wajahnya selalu ceria menyambut datangnya sang mentari disekolahnya ini,tidak akan ada orang yang akan lupa akan senum indahnya itu.

"heeiii April-ya, selamat pagi" jawab sesorang atas sapaan yang dilontarkan April dikelasnya pagi ini tapi dengan nada sedikit ketus, dan April pasti tau siapa orang pertama yang menjawab saapnnya itu. Ya Sora lah yang menjawab sapaannya. Sora adalah sahabat April sejak ia memasuki bangku sekolah dasar.

April melangkah memasuki kelasnya dan disambut oleh banyak senyuman dari teman-teman nya terutama para lelaki. Mengapa begitu?. Ya tentu saja karena April adalah seorang gadis yang berparas cantik, memiliki pembawaan yang ramah, dan merupakan putri kedua dari seorang pengusaha yang cukup terkenal di Korea Selatan bahkan sampai ke Amerika yah April adalah anak dari Anthony Smith sang pengusaha itu.

Saat ia duduk di tempat duduknya ia merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakanya. Dengan cepat ia memutar badanya dan menghadap orang dersebut yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik "Yaa! Wae ire?" ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" tanya April kepada sahabatnya itu dan hanya di jawab oleh gelengan kecil dari Sora. "jadi apa dong?" tanya April lagi karena penasaran, ia tak mengerti apa maksud sahabatnya ini menatapnya dengan tatapan seprti itu.

Sora yang pasra akan kepikunan sahabatnya itu akhirnya angkat bicara setelah berdiam diri " Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu padaku hari ini April hah?" tanya Sora dengan mata bosan.

April yang kelihatannya masih mencoba mengingat janji apa yang pernah ia ucapkan pada sahabatnya satu ini, sepertinya sekuat apapun April bersaha mengingat hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Akhirnya April pasrah dan mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah.

"yaa! Michiguetta gara-gara yoja satu ini" desahan pasrah lah yang keluar dari bibir Sora, sepertinya ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sahabatnya ini, ya, asal kalian tau April memang sedikit pelupa dengan janji yang ia ucapkan. Tapi ia tak ingin di bilang pelupa.

"aniyo, jika kau langsung bilang apa yang sebenarnya janji yang ingin kau tagih pada ku, mudahkan jadi kau tidak akan gila karena ini"katanya dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"kau janji akan menjemputkukan pagi ini saat berangkat sekolah,buktinya sudah 30 menit aku menunggu kau tak datang" kata sora sdikitketus sambil melipat tangan nya didada

"oh... MianhaeyoSora-ya , aku benar-benar lupa"kata April dengan memesang wajah menyesal, lalu April melanjutkan perkataannya "tapi kenapa kamu tidak menelponku saja? Kalau kau meneplon aku pasti ingat kan?" katanya yang sedikit memberi pembelaan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sepertinya Kim Sora sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi karena ia mulai mengerutuk "aku sudah mencoba menghubungumu dari tadi, mungkin sudah tiga puluh kali aku mencoba menghubungimu pabo!"

Setelah mendengarkan pekataan Sora April dengan cepat mengambil dasnya dan mengorek-ngorek isi tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang ia taruh di sana sejak semalam. April kaget saat melihat ada 36 kali pangilan tak terjawab dan ternya ta itu semua dari Sora. Dengan terpaksa April menyungingkan senyum dibibirnya dan berkata " mianheyo Sora, aku lupa kalau memang dari semalam aku tidak mengecek ponselku gara-gara dia"

Sora yang tidak mengerti apa dan siapa 'Dia' yang dimaksud April langsung bertannya "dia? Siapa maksudmu?"

"siapa lagi kalau bukan chul young" jawab April dan diikuti bibirnya yang mengkerucut menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"okay... okay... kali ini aku maafkan tapi dengan satu syarat" katanya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajah April.

"mwo?"

"temani aku ke Myeongdong"

Akhirnya April mengangukan kepala sebagai tanda menyetujui persyaratan yang diajukan Sora.

Terlihat dua orang gadis yang barusaja keluar dari sebuah toko pakaian wanita, ya itu April dan Sora, jika mereka berdua sudah berada di Myeongdong yang dikenal sbagai distri fashionnya korea Mereka mampu menghabiskan baktu berjam-jam.

Setelah keluar dari toko baju April dan Sora memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di sebuah kafe yang bernuansa pink katanya pmilik kafe ini memang pencita warna ink jadi semua pernak-pernik disin berwarna pink.

Setelah cukup lama mereka memesan minuman, akhirnya seorang waiter datang dan membawakan pesanan mereka. Waiter tersebut menaruh dua gelas smoothie strawberry dan dua potong cheese cake andalan kafe ini.

"Liburan musim panas ini aku akan berlibur di Indonesia loh"kata Sora sambil memotong cakenya. Ya Sora memang keturunan Korea-Indonesia. Ibunya asli orang Indonesia asal Palembang, jangan kaget kalau kalian bisa menemkan berbagai macam panganan khas Palembang dirumahnya terutama Pempek, asal kalian tau April sangat menyukai Pempek buatan ammanya Sora.

"wah... bagus sekali ya, aku juga mau ke Indonesia. hehehehe"kata April samil sedikit tertawa.

"hahahaha... sudah lima kali kau bilang mau ke Indonesia tapi tidak pernah terwujudkan?" ejek Sora pada April.

Tidak terasa sudah satujam merekan bercanda gurau di kafe tersebut. Saat mereka akan meninggalkan kafe itu tiba-tiba April merasakan kepalanya pusing dan perutnya seakan-akan dihujami oleh puluhan jarum.

'pusing? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa penglihatanku kabur? Mengapa aku merasa badanku semakin tidak seimbang? Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini?' pikir April saat merasakan sakit yang ia rasakan semakin menyiksa dirinya.

"yah pabo.. kamu kenapa? Ada yang salah denganmu?"Tanya sora pada april, belum sempat April menjawab pertanyaan sora ia pun merasa semua yang dilihatnya menjadi hitam

to be countinued...

annyeong chigu thx dan mau mampir d fic q yang abal and geje ini

ini fic pertama yang breni q publsh

mohon commnny ya...

klo ada kesalahn dlm pnulisan q minta maaf ya

okay RnR ya

gomawo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Girl You are my spirit**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing : choi Minho/April**

**By: noonaSyea**

gomawo buat**_ Meyqhaa_** yg uda menyemptkn diri membaca fic aku ini...

tetep dukung q ya chingu..

Happy reading^^

April membuka matanya pelan sambil menahan rasa sakit yang iarasakan dikepalanya dan perut sebelah kiri. Saat ia buka mata ada satu pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikirannya " Dimana aku?" ya… hanya itu kata yang bisa ia ucapkan sekarang yang membuatnya binggung dan ia heeran apa yang sebenarnya ia alami. Yang ia ingat terakhir saat ia jatuh pingsan di kafe hanya itu.

"apa dokter yakin? Apa dokter tidak salah periksa atau mungkin dokter salah ambil hasil pemeriksaan anak saya?" Tanya seorang ibu sambil menahan tangisnya

"maaf bu… saya yakin saya tidak salah" jawab sang dokter dengan yakin

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan dok untuk menyembuhkan anak kami?" Tanya sang ayah yang berada di samping dokter

"untuk meminamalisir kerusakan jaringannya sebaiknya anak bapak dan ibu harus di rawat intensif di rumah sakit, Karena jika anak bapak dan ibu berada di rumah sakit maka kami dapat dengan mudah mengontrol keadaanya" kata sang dokter

Mendengar penjelasan dari sang dokter membuat air mata wanita separuh baya ini pecah seketika. Dan ternyata percakapan ini di dengar oleh April gadih yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan saat ini.

'apa maksudnya aku harus dirawat disini untuk meminimalisir kerusakan jaringan? Sebenarnya apa penyakitku? Apakah separah itu? Mengapa amma harus menanggis?' banyak pertanyaan yang ada di benak gadis ini, yang membuat dirinya menjadi berpikiran yang tidak karuan.

'ccleek' suara pintu terbuka, yang menandakan bahwa ada orang yang akan memasuki kamar ini. Dengan dibantu suaminya seorang ibu berjalan memasuki ruangaan itu. Saat menyadari bahwa sang anak telah sadar dari pingsannya sang ibu dengan cepat menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

" april kamu sudah sadar?"kata sang ibu dengan nada yang dibuat-buat

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku eomma? Apa penyakitku sampai membuatku harus dirawat disini? Dan separah apa penyakitku sambai membuat eomma menangis? Tanya april dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"mworago april? eomma tidak nangis kok tadi mata eomma kemasukan debu saja" dengan cepat sang ibu menyanggah semua pertanyan april. " iya kan appa? April sehat-sehat saja,kan ?" Tanya sang ibu kepada sang ayah yang tetap berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

"…" tidak ada jawaban hanya ada anggukan kecil dari sang ayah dan sedikit senyuman yang dipaksakan

"Eomma, appa… sudahlah jangan menutupi semuanya dariku, toh penyakit ini aku yang merasakannya kan? Jadi aku harus tau apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku" perkataan April membuat air mata sang ibu yang sudah susah payah ia tahan mengalir dengan derasnya melewati pipinya.

"maafkan eomma nak, eomma memang bukan eomma yang baik, eomma tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik," tiba-tiba sang ibu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri

" apa yang sebenarnya umma bicarain sih? Aku gak ngerti . ayolah eomma aku mohon jangan membuatku semakin penasaran seperti ini. Appa ayo cepat beritahu apa penyakitku?"

Dengan berat hati sang ayah angkat bicara, dan dengan terpaksa sang ayah menceritakan penyakit apa yang diderita oleh sang anak.

'baiklah mulai hari ini aku harus menjadi April yang lebih ceriah lagi. Walau apapun penyakit yang menimpahku aku tak mau membuat kesedihan yang mendalam dikeluargaku ini. Karena kebahagian mereka yang bisa membuatku bersemangat' kata april di dalam hatinya.

Ya memang ini adalah sedikit cobaan yang tuhan berikan kepadanya dan keluargannya. Ia ingin menjalani semuanya dengan senyuman, ia tak ingin karna sakitnya semua ornag bersedihinya. Ia tak ingin diangap lemah hanya karena satu penyakit ini.

Seorang gadis cantik sedang duduk termenung sambil melihat keluar jendelah , entah apa yang sedang ia lihat saat itu. Apa ia sedang melihat bunga-bunga yang indah atau Karen melihat segerombolan pemuda-pemudi yang sedang sibuk menyaksikan pertandinga basket di bawah sana? Yah memeng kelas april berada di lantai tiga di SMA Daegu Youngshin, sekolah yang cukup popular di Seoul ini.

"April-yah.. " teriak sora sahabatnya.

"wae… berisik sekali?" jawab april dengan malas

" hehehe.. anniyo .. kamu lagi apa sih dari tadi melamun terus?" Tanya Sora , sambil melihat keluar jendela. " oh… I know … you want play basketball again? Hahaha masih belum kapok apa? Apa mau di tarik pulang lagi oleh eomma-mu hah?" ejek Sora

Ya April memang sangat menyukai basket, tapi entah mengapa sang ibu tidak mengizinkannya menjalani hobinya ini. Karena sang ibu april berhenti bermain basket. Ya dia meninggalkan dunia yang sangat ia sukai sejak berada di sekolah dasar, Sora sahabatnya memang tau semua tentang April tapi hingga saat ini Sora tidak mengetahui keadaan april yang sebenarnya.

"…^^…" tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir April, hanya senyuman indah yang terukir di wajah cantiknya.

" ya terserah kau sajalah… mungkin penyakitmu sedang kambuh hehehehe…, oh ya kamu kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini keliatan lesu terus pucat begitu? Kamu sakit ya?" Tanya sora dengan wajah cemas.

Senyum… ya lagi-lagi hanya sebuah senyuman yang di tunjukan oleh gadis ini "Sora apa kamu sedih kalo aku gak lagi sekolah disini?" ya pertanyaan ini yang keluar dari bibir April

"hey pabo! Jangan aneh deh… kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Kamu sakit ya? Kita ke klinik aja ya" ajak sora

"hhmm anniyo… kamu akan merasa kehilangan tidak ya, kalo aku tidak ada lagi disini?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan aneh yang membuat sora semakin curiga dengan keadaan sahabatnya sekarang

"kamu kenapa sih ? jangan buat aku bingung dong"

"hehehe.. " April berdiri dari duduknya "Sora-yah kita keluar yuk.. di kelas sangat membosankan… hhmm bagaimana kalau beli es krim" pikir april "oh ya… waktu itu aku kan gaku tidak jadi mentraktir kamu . ok deh sekarang aja kita pergi beli es krim "kata April ceria dia tak ingin membuat sahabat tercintanya bersedih jika ia ceritakan semua yang terjadi dengan dirinya sekarang.

Saat berada dibangku taman April dan Sora sedang menikmati es krim vanila mereka.

"kapan kamu berangkat ke Indonesia Sora?" tanya April sambil menjilai es krimnya

"mungkin minggu depan" jawabnya singkat. Setelah itu terjadi kesunyian diantara mereka.

"hhhmmm kamu ada waktu tidak pulang sekolah nanti?"tanya April memecahka kesunyian tadi.

"aniyo... wae?"jawab sora dan bertanya

" mau ke Mall ?"

Sora sedikit kaget mendengar ajaka sahabatnya ini karena ini kali pertamanya April mengajaknya k mall, selama ini pasti Sora yang memaksanya untuk pergi ke mall. Sora tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan cepat ia mengangukan kepalanya atas ajakan yang jarang April ucapkan itu.

Saat sedang berbincang-bincang bersama Sora di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan April bertemu dengan Yoseob dan Dongwa. Hari ini ia ingin bersenang-senang bersama Sora Yoseob dan Dongwa sahabat-sahabatnya.

Empat orang ini sudah berteman sejak mereka berada disekolah dasar tapi yangnya Yoseob dan Dongwa memilih SMA berbeda dengan April dan Sora.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada disebuh rumah makan Jepang kesukaan mereka. Seperti biasa mereka makan sambil berbagi cerita maklum saja sudah enam bulan mereka tidak bertemu semenjak masuk ke SMA yang berbeda.

"playboy kita ini sudah ada gebetan belum?"sanbil tertawa April bertanya kepada Yoseob yang terkenal akan ke playboy-annya

Yoseob yang sedikit kesal akan pertanyaan April langsung menjawab dengan nada marah " yaa! Berhenti menghinaku sye-nim -ssi"

April dan kedua orang lainya hanya tertawa geli saat melihat ekspresi wajah Yoseob yang sedang kesal. "ok...ok... baik Yoseob-ssi"

'Sakit' itulahrasa yang tiba-tiba muncul saat mereka sedang asyik berbagi tawa. April langsung mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepaladan perut sebelah kirinya. April tau ini pasti rasa sakit dari penyakitnya.

Sora yang merasakan ada keganjalan dari tingkah laku April yang kelihatannya sedang mengalami kesakitan langsung merangkul bahu April " kamu kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya

April hanya mengelalng dan memasang senyum yang sedikit dipaksa.

Kali ini April sudah tak tahan akan rasa sakit sedikit merundukan kepalanya didalam dekapan sora, dan saait itu juga ia merasakan seluruh pandanganya berubah warna menjadi gelap.

"kenapa April tidak pernah cerita ke aku? Kenapa? Bukannya kita sahabat?" keluh Sora setelah mendengar cerita dari orang tua April.

"mungkin April tidak mau membuat kamu sedih kalau kamu tau penyakit yang ia derita"jelas seorang wanita yang merupakan ibu dari april

Disana mereka sedang duduk di dpan ruang ICU di sebuah rumah sakit. Yoseob dan Dongwa hanya bisa diam mendengarkan wanita paruh baya ini yang sedang menceritakan penyakit yang sedang dialami olehApril.

" ya ahjumma aku tau, itu memang sifat bodohnya April yang hanya mau penderitaan ini hanya ia yang merasakannya" tanpa di izinkan air mata Sora mengalir dengan derasnya. Ia ikut merasa sakit melihat sahabatnya menderita seperti ini.

"maaf nyonya kim, bisa kita bicara sebentar" tiba-tiba seorang dokter perempuan menghampiri ibu April

"oh baiklah"jawab sang wanita "bisa jaga april sebentar Sora"pinta sang ibu

" iya ahjumma…"

Sora tetap dengan setia menemani April yang sedang tertidur disampinya, sedangkan Yoseob dan Dongwa sudah pergi karena ada suatu urusan. Saat Sora merasakan tangan April bergerak ia langsung memegangnya dan menatap april dengan tatapan lirih.

"kamu sudah sadar" kata sora dengan senyum yang dipaksa

"hn" jawab april singkat

"hhmmm… pril apakah harus dengan cara ini kamu memberi tau ku?"

"ma…maksudmu apa sih Sora?" jawab April dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Sebenarnya dia tau apa yang dimaksud oleh Sora. Tapi ia tidak ingin telihatan sedih didepan sahabatnya. Jujur saat mendengar perkataan Sora saja hatinya terasa sakit.

"…" tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Ya saat ini mereka terperangkap di dunia kesunyian yang mereka buat sendiri. Baik April maupun sora tak satupun ada yang mau angkat bicara membuat suasana sunyi ini berlansung sangat lama.

Saat mereka berdua masih terperangkap dalam dunia kesunyian, ada seorang wanita yang sedang memasuki kamar ini dan membuat kesunyian ini pecah seperti sebuah piring yang di hempaskan kelantai dan hancur oleh sebuah suara "ada apa dengan kalian."

"oh ahjumma sudah kembali"kata sora menatap kedatangan wanita itu

"ah iya... eomma tidak apa-apa? Eomma dari mana?" tanya April

"oh eomma baru saja dari ruangan dokter, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?"

April menjawab dengen sebuah anggukan, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa ada kesedihan yang ia lihat diwajah sang ibu."eomma kenapa? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Sora menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karna kaget mendengan perkataan ibu April. Ia tak percaya dengan semuanya 'mengapa harus tinggal disini?' pikirnya. "bibi apa itu harus? Bagaimana dengan sekolah April?" tanay Sora sambil mentap April yang hanya bisa menunduk setelah mendengar perkataan sang ibu.

"Dokter Kibum bilang begitu. Ia ingin menangani April dengan intensif, mungkin April akan melanjutkan sekolahnya dengan home shcooling. Ini juga kalau April mau. Apa kau mau nak?" tanya wanita itu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari April ia hanya menundukna kepalanya. Sora merasakan tangan April yang bergetar digengamananya. Sora yang ikut merasakan kegalauan hati Aprilpun juga ikut menundukan kepalanya pasrah ia tak tau harus melakukan apa saat ini. Saat mereka bertiga sedang terdiam terdengar suara sebuah ponselberbunyi. Ternyata ponsel milik sora lah yang sedang berdering denga cepat ia mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya mencari ponselya yang sedang bersembunyi didalamnya. Setelah menemukan ponselnya sora mengankat telponya "Hallo...iya ma... hhmm... dirumah sakit... iya April baik-baik saja, apa? Ah tidak... baiklah"akhirnya Sora menutp ponselnya dan menatap April dan ibunya. "sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Tidak apa kan April?"

"ah... tidak apa, ibumu pasti cemas. Pulanglah sekarang sudah sore"

"hhmm... ahjumma aku pulang dulu ya"

"iya hati-hati dijalan ya"

"ne.. annyeong"

Setelah ditinggal pergi oleh Sora April masih saja terdiam, entah apa yang sebenarnya yang sedang ia pikirkan. Sang ibu yang memandanginya pun tak tau harus berbuat apa akhirnya ia duduk di ata tempat tidur yang diduduki April sejak tadi dan dengan perlahan ia memeluk sang putri sambil mengecup dengan pelan kepala sang putri. Ya saat ini hati kedua ibu dan anak ini sedang kacau.

April merasakan pelukan sang ibu memberikan kehangatan yang luar biasa didirinya dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah sang ibu yang terlihat sangat bersedih."jika aku tinggal disini apa eomma mengizinkan?" tanyanya.

Sang ibu dengan perlahan membelai rambut sang anak untuk kesekian kalianya pun berkata " itu semua terserah pada mu nak. Eomma tak ingin memaksamu eomma ingi kau melakukan itu karna itu adalah ke inginanmu."

mav ya d chap ini blm ada Minho oppanya...

dtgg aja ya minpanya muncul _**RnR**_ ya chingu ^^

**TBC**

**GOMAWO DA MAU BACA**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW YA ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Girl You are my spirit

Rated: T

Pairing : choi Minho/April

By: noonaSyea

Happy reading^^

Gomawo ya yang uda nyediain waktunya buat baca fic q yg abal,dan gaje ini dan maaf klo masih ada typo nya

Chapter #3#

Hari ini, hari dimana liburan musim panas dimulai. April harus mulai dirawat dirumah sakit ini. setelah memikirkan masalah ini dengan sunguh-sungguh akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tinggal disini. Banyak alasan yang april membuatnya mau untuk dirawat dirumah sakit ini. Ia ingin melakukan ini karna ia sangat menghargai apa saja yang orang tuanya lakukan untuk penyembuhan penyakitnya, walau ia tau itu cukup sulit, tapi ia dan keluarganya tak pernah putus asa untuk berjuang melawan penyakitnya.

Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar dirawat dirumah sakit. April menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengatar sahabatnya Sora ke bandara hari ini. Ya ia selalu melakukan hal ini jika sang sahabat akan berpegian ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengantarnya sama seperti hari ini.

"yaa! Pabo. Kenapa datang kesini?" tanya sora sambil memukut kepala April pelan.

"Wae? Kau kan akan pergi, makanya aku datang bodaoh"

Ya tapi hari ini kau harus masuk ke rumah sakit kan?" tanya sora sabil menundukan kepalanya."maaf ya aku tidak bisa bersamamu selama kau dirumah sakit"

"hei... jangan sedih begitu. Aku akan kesana setelah mengantarmu. Kau bisa menjenguku setelah kau pulang bukan"

"aahh... benar. Jaga dirimu ya. Oh ya... kau ingat dengan sepupuku Tiwi?"

"hhmm... ada apa?"

"dia bilang dia sangat merindukanmu, dia berharap kau juga datang ke Indonesia."

"aku mau, mungkin lain waktu aku akan ikut denganmu mengunjunginya. Titip salam untuknya ya" kata april. "ah... jangan lupa bawakan oleh-oleh yang banyak untuk ku Sora. Kau mengerti?" lanjutnya.

Semabari menunggu keberangkatan Sora, mereka berdua terus bercanda menceritakan masa-masa dimana mereka bertemu dengan keluarga Sora yang ada di Indonesia,. April selalu datang setiap kali ada keluarga Sora yang berkunjung ke Korea, ia merasa sangat nyaman berada bersama keluarga Sora , ia merasa kalau keluarga Sora juga keluarganya. Hal ini lah yang membuat April sangat dekat dengan keluarga sahabatnya.

Tak terasa sebentar lagi pesawat yang ditumpanggi sora akan berangkat. Dengan sedikit meneteskan air mata sora memeluk April. "Jaga dirimu ya. Sepulang dari sini aku pasti langsung mengunjungi mu" katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"iya... tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja"

**===OOO===**

'hhmmm… ini terjadi lagi! Apa benar kata Onew hyung kalo aku memang sudah tidak pantas berada di klub basket, tapi dia mengatakan itu hanya karena paksaan eomma bukan? , hhmm entahlah mungkin ini cara yang Tuhan berikan agar aku keluar dari dunia yang sudah membuat amma khawatir akan cidera-cidera yangku derita.' Fikir Minho saat ia sedang terduduk diatas ranjang pasien.

'cklek' suara pintu yang terbuka

"hei minho-ya" sapa beberapa pemuda yang datang

"oh kalian" minho hanya menanggapi singkat kedatangan teman-temannya.

"hyung bagaimana keadaanmu?"Tanya si maknae yang langsung mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Minho.

"ya seperti inilah"jawab minho sedikit lirih

"hei jangan sedih… asal kau tau tim kita menang di babak penyisihan dan minggu depan adalah final kita harus merebut posisi pertama seperti yang kau inginkan" kata Jonghyun untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan

"hhmm… mungkin aku tidak akan bisa lagi membantu kalian di dalam tim" kata minho dengan senyum yang dipaksa

"apa karena perkataan ku waktu itu minho kau jadi seperti ini" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang

"anniyo,aku tau eomma yang memaksa mu bicara seperti itukan hyung?"

"ayolah semangat" sambung key

"untuk saat ini rasanya gak akan mungkin karena kata dokter aku membutuhka waktu 6 bulan penyembuhan untuk dapat bertanding lagi"

"kalau begitu kamu masih bisa ikut di kejuaraan liga Nasionaal kan? Ayolah kami semua menggiginkan mu di dalam tim" kata jonghyun untuk menyemangati minho

"…" hanya sebuah senyuman yang terukir indah di wajah minho untuk menagapi perktaan jonghyun

Minho hanya melamun memandangi orang-orang yang lalu lalang di taman,saat ini sedang duduk disalah satu bangku taman dan meresapi hembusan angin sore hari ini.

"ouch…" rintih minho saat merasakan kepalanya yang baru saja dihantam oleh sebuah bola basket.

"mianheyo… kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"Tanya seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan mendekat kepadanya.

"apanya yang tidak apa-apa?" bentak minho kepada gadis itu

"hei pabo… aku kan sudah minta maaf jangan ngebentak-bentak gitu dong" balas sang gadis sambil berkaca pinggang didepan Minho

"loh kenapa kamu yang lebih galak kan aku yang kena bola tolol"

"eh… pakek tolol lagi, mau ngajak brantem nih? Eh aku gak takut ya sama cowok kayak kamu"

"hhmm… dasar orang dewasa yang kayak anak kecil betulkan Minie"tiba-tiba ada suara anak kecil yang menyadarkan mereka dari pertengkaran mereka. Setelah mendengarkan ucapan dari bocah tadi yang diketahua bernama Kyuhyun

Dengan cepat Minho dan April enatap Kyu dan memberikan hadiah kepadanya sebuah tatapan mematikan dari mereka.

"hehehe… Mian onnie,hyung, kalo gitu lanjutin lagi deh berantemnya"kata kyuh sambil berjalan menuju Minnie "ayo Minnie kita kesana, onnie kalos udah kita main lagi ya…" sambung kyuhyun dan dengan cepat ia menarik tangan minie untuk kabur.

"iya…"jawab april dengan sedit mendengus kesal "eh sampe dimana kita tadi?"Tanya april pada pria yang baru saja ia temuai.

"gak sampe kemana-mana" jawab minho jutek

"ok kalau gitu… by the way, kamu siapa?"

"minho… "hanya jawaban singkat yang keluar dari bibir Minho

Mendengar jawaban lelaki di depanya April merasa sedikit kesal dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

Minho yang merasa ada keanehan dari tatapan gadis yang ada di depannya langsung menongakan kepalanya dan bertanya " ada apa?"

"aku kan sudah minta maaf tadi kok kamu jutek banget dengan aku?"

"hhhnnn... baiklah aku maafkan, nama mu siapa?"

Sejak pertemuaan itulah April dan Minho mulai sering berjalan dang mengobrol bersama sambil mengelilingi area rumah sakit. Ya walau pun Minho masih serimg bersikap dingin pada April,tapi mereka sudah cukup akrab.

TBC

Apa yang akan terjadi diantar mereka berdua…?

Tgg chap berikutnya ya

Sebenernya masih ragu mau lanjut apa ngak….

Tapi ya uda kepalg uda dipublish jd q lanjut

Gomawo yang uda baca akhirkata RnR ya ^^


End file.
